Dreamer
by BehindYellowEyes
Summary: From dream to reality. BECHLOE BECHLOE BECHLOE. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go.**

* * *

_"Oh Chloe..." Beca whispered quietly. Chloe loved this. She loved the way she was able to unravel this closed-off alt girl. Chloe kissed Beca harder, and teased her clit. "Chloeeeee..." Beca moaned. Slowly, Chloe eased her fingers into Beca's dripping cunt, and she started to fuck her, faster and faster, until Beca was gripping on to the sheets and Chloe fingered her faster and Beca was close, so close and-_

__I woke up, hot and out of breath. Another dream. I looked over at the clock. 3:36 am. I sighed and thought of Beca Mitchell. All I wanted to do was unravel her, see her come loose, untie all her strings. I wanted to see her hot and bothered for me and only me. I wanted to kiss her beautiful body all over.

I chewed on my lip, and let my hand lift my tank top ever so slightly. My fingers tiptoed across my stomach, stopping at the ribbon of my shorts. Oh God, I wanted Beca Mitchell. I undid the ribbon quickly and let my hand slip into my shorts. I began rubbing myself. I sighed, thinking of Beca once again. I moaned quietly, glad I had my own room at Barden. I closed my eyes, and I could practically see Beca, there in front of me, begging to be fucked. I moaned again. Impatient, I pushed my underwear aside and let my my fingers into my cunt. I gasped. I began working myself up to orgasm, imagining it was Beca's skilled fingers touching me.

I hit a sweet spot, and moaned loudly. God, I wanted her. I wanted her in front of me, begging. I wanted her tied to my bed, struggling. I wanted her on top of me, making love to me.

God, I was close. So close. So... "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I moaned, tremors running up and down my body. I opened my eyes slowly, out of breath. I sighed and looked toward the door. There, standing in front of the closed door like a lost puppy, was a very red and out-of-breath Beca Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't expect all that response. THANK YOU :D :D**

* * *

"Beca?" Chloe whispered, breathless. I too, honestly was out of breath. Watching Chloe get an orgasm...oh God.

"H-hi." I stammered out. "I...I came to see if you wanted to get dinner, and your door was unlocked so I let myself in, I didn't realize that you were...I haven't been here for too...I mean if you want me to leave I can..." I trailed off. Chloe pulled herself into a sitting position, her cheeks flaming red.

"I...uh..." It was Chloe's turn to stammer. God, she was so hot. I...you know what? Fuck it.

I walked up to Chloe's bed, unbuttoning my shirt as I did. I pressed my lips to hers in a rough, hot kiss, my eyes flickering shut. I felt Chloe gasp before she began to respond, tangling her arms behind my neck. I pushed her down on the bed and removed my button-down, leaving me in my tank top. Chloe's knee brushed against my throbbing center and I couldn't help but moan. She smirked and looked at me with her bedroom eyes, and that drove me crazy.

I ripped her shirt off, literally ripped it off. I would feel sorry for that later. I leaned down to kiss and suck on her beautiful tits, and trailed kisses down her body, stopping just below her belly button. I undid her shorts and tweaked her clit with my tongue. She arched her back, but I pushed her down.

"Stay...down..." I growled. Chloe looked at me, eyes full of lust, and nodded. I leaned up to kiss her and shoved two fingers into her, going quickly and not giving her time to get used to the feeling. Oh God, she was so wet. She moaned loudly and started grinding her hips onto my fingers. I couldn't tell her to stay down, it felt so good. A few more thrusts and Chloe's grip on my hair became tighter, her moans breathier, and her pussy tightened around my fingers.

"Becaaaaaa!" Chloe screamed, reaching climax and destroying the sheets. I was out of breath and so was she, so while I was catching my breath, in some magical motion Chloe flipped us over and shoved a hand into my pants. Gently, she started rubbing my clit. I was rough with my partners, but I didn't like my partners being rough with me.

"Chlo?" I moaned out. She looked up at me, eyes questioning. "Please...please be gentle with me?" I said. She smiled, and slowly plunged two fingers into me. I moaned, my eyes closing once again. She stroked my walls and thrusted in and out, and _oh God_ it felt so good, and I knew I wouldn't last long, but I was trying. Chloe_,_ frustrated, removed my pants altogether and started licking and sucking my clit. _Oh God. _I was close. I was going to...oh God she was going to make me...I..."Chloe!" I came, screaming her name. I was shaking all over. I'd never had an orgasm that strong before, but oh my God it felt amazing. I smiled down at Chloe, as she leaned up to kiss me.

I stayed in her dorm room that night, and ate pizza we ordered from the parlor down the road. We made love a few more times before finally falling asleep. I was halfway to sleep when I heard a whisper: "I love you, Beca Mitchell." I smiled. "I love you too, Chloe Beale. I love you so much."


End file.
